Follow Me
by BatsintheBellfry
Summary: Sasuke leaves Madara after finding out the truth about Itachi. He has his own power to take his revenge with. The problem that keeps presenting itself is Naruto. So fine, what will be will be, for as long as that balance can last. SasuNaru.


Sasuke held two fingers poised above Naruto's heart, already embedded half an inch into his flesh. He could aim perfectly, with Naruto having lost his shirt to his fire jutsus. It was a damn shame the burns were healed already.

Sasuke had abandoned his own uniform top as well, to better reach the summoning symbols on his forearms, the lot of good they'd done him.

They were equally beaten, equally exhausted. But Sasuke was the only one in position to strike a lethal blow, if he could still summon the energy. Naruto was looking at him in fear, waiting; knowing he couldn't heal from another mortal wound. The fox could only do so much, and now Naruto was seeing his death before him.

Sasuke looked at his former teammate without emotion. For someone self-proclaimed as fearless and strong, he sure as hell didn't look it now. He looked the same as he had all those years ago, in the Valley of the End: lost and pleading.

'You really hate me, Sasuke?' That's what he had asked before said Uchiha had come at him to entrench his fingers around his heart.

Now he seemed shocked at the prospective idea that Sasuke was going to kill him. "But… but I love you."

The muscles in Sasuke's arm tensed, but he could not guide it forward. Naruto had said possibly the only thing that would save his life. He'd said it desperately and quietly and his voice trembled as he did, but he meant it. Sasuke's sharingan could show him that.

Sasuke had always had a soft spot for Naruto; it was apparent to anyone who cared enough to watch them. The idea of having to kill the boy was a difficult prospect for him; if there was any possible way to avoid it…

For example, if Naruto loved him enough to let him finish his revenge.

Please don't make me kill you, Sasuke thought, closing the space between them as though he meant to do just that. He needed to know how much Naruto loved him.

He attacked the blonde's lips forcefully with his own.

Naruto didn't react. Sasuke caressed the boy's lips, willing him to respond. Please? He thought, pressing lightly against him. Naruto gasped a little in surprise, but he let his mouth hang open, and that was more than enough invitation for Sasuke. He stroked Naruto's tongue with his own in a light, flicking motion, coaxing him out of his comfortable invasion of space.

Naruto yielded to the coercion with a soft moan, pressing back into Sasuke's mouth as far as the boy would allow. Sasuke would permit him so far in, and then push him back, and again, and again, Naruto obliged in an arousing rocking motion. They danced for the dominant place in the kiss, driving Sasuke out of his mind with desire.

He slid his hand to the tree Naruto was up against in an overtly dominant sexual way. He wanted Naruto, and he would have Naruto. Especially now that he knew Naruto wanted him too.

The moment his hand fell away from Naruto's chest, he remembered the blood pouring from the wound. It was healing already, and Sasuke made do with the time he had to move his kisses first from the blonde shinobi's jaw line, and then to his chest. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breathless and confused.

Sasuke didn't answer accept for making Naruto moan and scratch his nails into the tree bark behind him as Sasuke licked the warm liquid from his chest. The fox's chakra flowed through him, making him less and less aware of what was going on.

No, that wasn't true. He was completely aware, just not in the place to make the judgment of where to stop.

He did want to stop. He didn't want this. Not with Sasuke. Not here, when they were enemies. He drew up his hand to push Sasuke away, and for a moment, he thought Sasuke was withdrawing, but suddenly Naruto was so anxious to keep him close that his arms wrapped instantly around Sasuke's waist and his fingers ran through his hair gently.

Sasuke's kissing moved below the wound on his chest, down to the top of his stomach, still licking lightly as he went until his tongue dipped lightly into his naval…

Sasuke grunted as Naruto's fingernails bit his scalp suddenly as he grabbed a violent fistful of his coal black hair, but he simply moved farther up to his neck again, sucking harder at Naruto's skin and not seemingly displeased by the blonde's rough lust.

He nipped at Naruto's neck along the way mercilessly, quickly discovering that it was Naruto's weakness as the tension raced out of his body and his head dropped back to expose more flesh.

Naruto needed to do something; he couldn't stand simply being kissed without responding. He leaned forward and tilted his head so that it lay comfortably along Sasuke's. Not able to turn quite enough to truly kiss what he could reach of the other man's skin, Naruto touched his tongue to the soft patch of skin between Sasuke's jaw and ear. He could taste Sasuke's moan this time, and the boy bit harder into his shoulder, kissing the spot after it became tender.

Sasuke left Naruto's neck alone all too quickly, migrating back towards his mouth, unable to stay away. He explored Naruto more quickly this time, agitated, before he allowed Naruto into him. Naruto took advantage of the opportunity easily, pressing deeper with than he'd been allowed before.

Sasuke wanted him too much, and he would get what he wanted. He knew all too well how to do it.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tongue shove its way to the back of his throat, feeling Naruto's tension mount as he did so. He knew what the blonde wanted, whether he himself did or not. He closed his lips around Naruto's tongue and sucked, lightly at first, then harder until the strength of Naruto's hands, holding him as though they could somehow get closer, threatened bodily harm.

Naruto felt the waistband of his pants stretch and give. Sasuke touched him lightly.

Bad touch! Bad touch! Naruto thought, momentarily shocked out of his reckless lust. He _didn't_ want to be with Sasuke this way. His mind knew that, even though his body was confused for a moment. He grabbed the bicep attached to Sasuke's rogue hand and held it back far from his person. He tried to pull himself back entirely, but the bark of the tree behind him chipped into his hair when he tried to escape.

Sasuke refused to let him go. He was not forceful, he knew that imposing his will over Naruto would never work; he simply stopped kissing the blonde's mouth and went back to his neck.

Naruto froze, unable to escape, but unwilling to cooperate.

But each nip and bite provided a more and more compelling reason for him to lose all strength in his knees. Sasuke licked at his Adam's apple first, dragging his tongue all the way to Naruto's jaw line, where he slowly worked downward. He kissed him lightly in all the right places along the way, and when he reached that weak spot where his neck met his shoulder…

Sasuke bit lightly into Naruto's muscle, running his tongue over it and sucking at the skin all at the same time. Naruto squirmed slightly against Sasuke's body, making him rigid in the most obvious way.

Sasuke's free hand ran smoothly over Naruto's chest and neck and hair, all the while manipulating his soft spot. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, flushing him with a pleasure that weakened his grip on Sasuke's forearm. The hand returned to move carefully over the fabric of the boy's pants, as if slowly testing the water. First Sasuke touched the front of his thigh, which Naruto didn't seem to object to any longer, then his moved backward so that both of his hands gradually formed a cup around the blonde's ass.

All the while, he was having trouble concentrating with Naruto licking that soft spot under his ear vigorously.

Naruto was a virgin, Sasuke realized suddenly. It was apparent in the motion of his tongue over Sasuke's cheek and neck that he was holding back the tension in his hips, thrusting his chin and neck instead. He had the same want Sasuke did, not to a lesser extent; he simply didn't know how to get there. He would just have to be taught, then.

Sasuke carefully slid his thumbs from the blonde's ass over the sharp edge of his waist and downward, as close as he could get to his desired destination without overstepping the line that Naruto had subconsciously set up for him.

Naruto's grip weakened for a moment, as though his upstairs brain was functioning again.

No, Sasuke didn't let it. He withdrew one of his hands and cupped the back of Naruto's neck with it, effectively forcing their mouths together once more.

Naruto was getting dizzy trying to keep up with the sudden changes in Sasuke's gratification. It was a pleasant sort of dizziness.

And he was sufficiently distracted from Sasuke's other hand until he felt it take a rough hold of his manhood, stroking it quickly and fiercely before Naruto had a say in the matter.

All of the boy's blood ran south, taking his small bit of willpower with him.

Naruto's shaft hardening only increased the brutality of Sasuke's rapid massaging. The hand that had held Naruto's neck in place quickly fell to his waistband once more, this time to deal with the cloth that still separated them. Sasuke yanked it down harshly and, because to resist was truly futile, Naruto reached for Sasuke's pants to do the same.

Not that he'd ever really wanted to resist.

Sasuke could feel the muscles in Naruto's mouth stiffen and he tried to focus on the intricately knotted rope around Sasuke's waist that hindered him. He couldn't help but smile as his free hand met Naruto's to help them along. Naruto seemed mesmerized when their hands met in such an intimate place.

His mouth parted from Sasuke's slightly and his eyes dropped downward, shyly looking.

It was cute. Sasuke had never done it with a virgin before.

He smiled and waited patiently for the blonde to calm down again, never once relaxing his hold or his motion over Naruto's erection. He didn't have to convince his partner anymore; they could slow down and enjoy it.

Naruto touched him gently, so lightly that it would have given Sasuke goosebumps had it been anywhere else on his body, now it only made him throb. He'd been hard for a long time now without gratification.

He pressed himself unexpectedly against Naruto, waist to waist, making the blonde groan louder than ever as he thrust forward. It created a fantastic friction. Naruto grabbed two new fistfuls of black hair and tried to get his breath, tasting the sweat of his partner everywhere.

This time, when Sasuke began the small, distracting motion of nibbling on his earlobe, Naruto was prepared for his attention to be ripped elsewhere.

Sasuke slowly pushed a finger into Naruto, making the boy cry out in a mixture of shock and pain. "Shhh," Sasuke whispered. "Shhhh, it's okay." He comforted as Naruto tightened instinctively around him. It took all of Sasuke's control not to simply gratify himself, regardless of his partner's cries.

But that unexpected yelp also hitched Sasuke's breath and sent him throbbing again, and he knew how to delay and enjoy himself.

He pressed his finger the rest of the way in, and fell into a slow motion, picking up speed only when Naruto's whimpering subsided. He bit into the blonde's neck again, as reward. "Oh God! Sasuke!" He yelled the name so suddenly that his lover drew a small circle of blood from his shoulder before he smiled.

"Naruto." He whispered in the boy's ear in response, his time for yelling was coming. For now, the restrained but lustful whisper sent the boy shivering in delight.

Sasuke added two more fingers to Naruto, and once more the boy cried out in pain, this time yelling his name again. His chest was heaving, glistening as he strained not to move. He was already learning that Sasuke simply could not indulge him if he struggled against the pain, and he made his choice to take it.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers from his partner and turned his shoulders away from him. Positioning himself at his opening, he distracted ran his hands along Naruto's sides until he gripped his hips, slowly pushing himself through him completely.

Naruto yelled and hissed as he bit back the pain, reaching down to cover Sasuke's hands with his own, digging his nails into the thin flesh as Sasuke withdrew all the way to his tip, and then drove forward again, deliberately build up speed as Naruto found pleasure instead of pain.

Naruto began to moan as Sasuke thrust harder, and when Sasuke screamed his name, his back arched into him, Sasuke's shaft brushing his prostate as Naruto climaxed. He tightened for a moment, and Sasuke moaned again before exiting the blonde. Naruto was spent. His legs gave out from underneath him and he fell back as Sasuke lowered him to the ground and draped over him, leaning close to his face as Naruto breathed.

"You're mine now, Naru-chan." He whispered in the boy's ear before kissing his mouth hotly.

Naruto remained completely unresponsive for a moment, whether from exhaustion or the choice Sasuke had given him, he wasn't sure, but the boy eventually warmed up to the kiss, much more chaste than either of them had shown themselves capable of, and in doing so admitted that yes, he was very much Sasuke's.

And Sasuke was his.

The way it should be.

* * *

The title makes sense in the next chapter, and there will be an actual story, too. Don't worry!


End file.
